Bonnie and Damon cross paths
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: I like the idea of Bonnie and Damon crossing paths and being in each other's vicinity without anyone forcing them. Kind of short but hopefully good.
1. Book Store

_Okay so this is kind of a random moment between Bonnie and Damon. I'm assuming it takes place now, as in they still dislike each other. I don't know I just like the idea of Bonnie and Damon crossing paths without anyone forcing them to be in each other's vicinity which is usually the only way they're around each other. I hope you like it or at least don't hate it lol Review! Love, BamonTivaLove_

There's something about the smell of books, or the feeling of being around books that really calms me. The fact that I could learn anything I wanted to by just reading a few pages of anything, it gives me a feeling of control, something I haven't felt in what seems like ages. Ages that I've felt insecure and alone, as if it's me on one side and everyone I love on the other.

I pull out Jane Eyre and skim through it, capturing a few sentences here and there. I never was one for reading before my grams got me into spell books but now, it's like a lifeline for me. It's a world I can escape into because the one I'm living in is not the one I ever wanted for myself.

"I never did like Jane Eyre," says a voice I think is engraved into my memory.

I look up to see Damon in the aisle across from me, his face peering into the gap I left when I took out the book.

"And why is that?" I ask, sighing and hoping he'll feel my irritation and leave.

He shrugs, coming around the aisle so that he's next to me, pretending to look through the row of books in front of him.

"Too feminist," he says, taking out _Maggie Cassidy._

"Ah yes, how could I forget," I mutter, shaking my head. "You're the only one that's allowed to have an opinion right?"

He laughs, half bitter and half sincere.

He points his finger at me, "You're feisty Bonnie, I'll give you that."

"Thanks," I say, rolling my eyes. "are you done pretending like you actually want to have a conversation?"

"Who says I don't?" he asks, smirking at _the Feminine Mystique. _

"Um, the past year that we've known each other speaks for itself," I reply, walking down the aisle to further myself from him.

"I really don't see why it's so hard for you to just have a civil conversation with me," he says, following me.

"Do I really have to name all the ways you've wronged me?" I ask, turning around to face him abruptly.

He shakes his head and smiles, mischievously.

"Ah Bonnie, always so quick to remember the bad things," he says. "Don't you ever get tired of holding all those grudges?"

"The only grudge I have," I say, feeling my temper begin to flare, "is against you."

"You know, I think deep down you like having me around," he replies, raising his eyebrows in that way that throws me off.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I bring excitement to your life," he says, nonchalantly. "Without me, all you'd have is pep rallies and lame carnivals. You need more than that, don't you Bonnie."

He says it more like a statement than a question and I'm so caught off guard by what he's said that I don't know how to respond. He puts the book he was pretending to be looking at back on the shelf and begins walking towards the exit.

"I think you'd miss me if I ever left," he says, as he opens the door. "And I'd miss you. I mean, who else would be there to judge me?"

He walks out before I can respond, leaving the door swinging and me utterly and helplessly confused.


	2. Meeting in a Cemetary

_Oh my goodness did I just write a Bamon fic in Damon's POV? Yes I did. I must be drunk. Soooo…this was really, really hard because Damon is sooo…Damon. It's much easier to write from Bonnie's POV trust me. Anyway, I hope this is halfway decent and if not I truly am sorry to have to put you under this pain lol. *Spoilers* TVD killed me tonight. AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY. What even Damon…get away from Elena! Ugh. But that Elijah guy was a BADASS. I always like the villains for some reason. Plus he was on NCIS once and I love that show so much so it was like double the awesomeness for me. Aw and the Bonnie/Elena hug…so sweet! I didn't think I'd ever see them hug like that again. And omgIcan'teven…the Stefan "I didn't want to be alone…I guess I just needed my brother" part. Ahhhh that was so touching and sweet and Stefan you are too much sometimes but in a good way. _

_Love BamonTivaLove_

It's oddly comforting, knowing that the people who once meant something to me will always remain in the same spot no matter how far I go; like some permanent fixture I can always come back to. It's hard to remember loving my father and mother. Life before Katherine came into it like a destructive tornado seems to just fade away and I can't quite recall caring about them at all. I know I did though, I had to. I run my hand over the engravings on the stone, regretting for what seemed like the thousandth time how much I'd let Katherine ruin me.

I feel a presence near me and I sigh, annoyed that I have to share the graveyard with someone else. This presence seems familiar and I know I've felt it before. I turn around to see Bonnie Bennett, trying to quietly sneak past me. I see her sigh and roll her eyes, obviously frustrated that she had failed.

"Don't mind me," she says, disdain evident in her tone. "I'm just here to visit my grams. We can ignore each other accordingly."

I smile, amused by how quick she is to put her walls up. It's quite endearing.

"Now why would I ever want to ignore you?" I ask, knowing that this is the way to get under her skin. "I enjoy being at risk of a brain hemorrhage inducing migraine at any moment."

"Well see that wouldn't have to happen if you weren't such a huge dick all the time," she replies, laughing bitterly.

My eyes falls to a small bouquet of lilies in her hand.

"Come here often?" I ask, nodding at the flowers.

She narrows her eyes and I know she's trying to figure out if my curiosity is some kind of trick. It's quite fun actually, knowing that she's always reading between the lines and suspects me of wrongdoing. I haven't tried this hard to win anyone over in what seems like ages.

"Yes," she finally says, still hesitant. "Lilies were her favorite."

I nod. "I liked Sheila, she had a lot of fire in her."

Bonnie shakes her head, her eyes becoming clouded again. "I don't want to talk about her with you Damon."

She walks over to her grandmother's grave, which is surprisingly close to the one I'm visiting.

I walk over to where she is and I see her shoulders visibly tense when she feels me coming closer. I kneel down next to her.

"Who are you here visiting?" she asks, her eyes flicking to where I was just a few moments ago.

"My parents," I say, shrugging.

Her eyebrows furrow and I can tell she's surprised that I had the decency to visit my deceased parents. I admire the flash of skepticism that crosses her stunning green eyes.

"Yes witch," I say. "I too have a sense of nostalgia."

"I don't come here because I'm nostalgic," she says, venom in her voice. "I come here out of respect. And because I miss her."

"Nostalgia," I reply, shrugging. "Call it what you will."

She narrows her eyes at me for a few seconds before placing the flowers on Sheila's grave.

"What's it like?" she asks suddenly, turning to me slightly. "To watch the people you love die while you keep on living?"

This question has caught me off guard and I the urge to turn around and walk away is strong within me. But there is something in her eyes, something sincere and honest that keeps me from doing so. Before I know it, words are spilling from my mouth like a flood.

"I was too upset about Katherine for so long to even care," I admit, noticing the look of surprise that crosses her delicate face. "It wasn't until a few years ago that the realization hit me."

"And what was that like?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed in that way I recognized so well.

I shrug, looking away from her observant eyes. "It was…overwhelming. I just thought how pointless life seemed if I couldn't even bring myself to feel any guilt or sadness about their deaths. But you'll find I'm too much of a hedonist to ever kill myself."

"I don't think that's true," she murmurs, almost as if she's talking to herself.

"Why is that?"

"I think it's because of Stefan," she says, fixing a lily that had fallen out of place.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Please, Stefan has never and will never have any effect on what I do."

"You say that," she interrupts, smugly. "But I don't think you mean it. He's your brother Damon, nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural you would feel an attachment to him, even if you didn't want to."

"Okay Bennett I think you're getting a little too overconfident in your witchy hocus pocus," I reply.

"I think you're a little uncomfortable with how well I'm reading you Damon," she says, and even though I'm not looking at her I can feel the smile in her voice.

"Yeah right," I say, stepping away. "You're a child Bonnie. You wouldn't know how to read me if the words were written all over my face."

I begin to walk away, feeling this has gone far enough and she calls,

"Oh come on Damon things were just getting good. You love Stefan! It's sweet."

I roll my eyes but find myself smiling a little. No one could ever accuse Bonnie of being boring.


	3. Rose

Okay so this is another random moment between Damon and Bonnie only it actually has to do with the last episode. As you all know I'm a HUGE Bamon shipper. HOWEVER, I really, really like Rose and can get on board the Rose/Damon ship FOR NOW. I won't be writing any fan fic about them but I don't mind them together temporarily. Anyway, can I just say…Elijah you are a BADASS. No joke, when he broke that window with his coins and I was just like OMG YOU ARE A BAMF. I like him. So glad he's not dead. And the Bonnie/Jeremy stuff going on…ehhhhhhh. No. Not acceptable haha. Anyway, I hope you like this and remember to let me know what you think!

Love, BamonTivaLove

"Can't you do this any faster?" Damon complains, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," I reply, glaring at him. "Next time I'll make sure to bring the instant spells. You know, so that you won't have to wait for so long. Because I know _you're _the one pushing yourself beyond your physical limits here."

He sighs and stays quiet, and I go back to looking through my spell book for the spell, the one Stefan and Damon had begged me to try. They wanted to seal their house off, like the tomb. It's all part of their plan to capture Klaus. I had warned them that since these vampires seem to be a thousand times stronger than regular vampires, that it might not work. Damon as usual, insisted on it.

"You two should really get some therapy," says a female voice, British accent strong. "I don't think I've ever seen you not argue."

"It's her fault," Damon says. "She shields herself from my charm. But we all have our flaws I guess."

"I suppose it's better than being a psychotic, remorseless killer," I mutter, stopping at a page that looks familiar.

"Ha," he laughs sarcastically, putting a hand to his stomach. "Your humor never ceases to amuse me."

"Damon you should really be nicer to the person who's trying to help you," says Rose, her gentle voice catching my attention.

I look over my shoulder to see Damon giving Rose a look, as if he wants to say something but won't. I decide to let my curiosity get the best of me and I read his mind.

I laugh to myself and turn around.

"What?" he asks, annoyed.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I didn't know you two are more than friends."

"We're not," he snaps, and I feel Rose tense. "Why don't you stick to what you know best witch."

"Why don't you shut the hell up so I can do this," I reply, beginning to recite the spell.

A familiar pain shoots through my head and all I can do is silently pray that I don't pass out again. Passing out in front of Damon would not be a good thing at all. Finally, after what feels like ages, I've recited the spell and I feel the force of the seal begin to form.

"Done," I say, closing the spell book. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," replies, Damon attempting to walk through.

Satisfied that I had done a good job, he nods and smiles mischievously.

"Now I just need your promise that you'll take down the seal when I need you to," he says, closing the space between us so that I can feel his cold breath.

"Damon come on," I say, pushing him away slightly. "I think we've been through enough to be at the point where you don't need to question my trustworthiness anymore."

He continues to stare at me, as if going over this statement in his mind. His blue eyes are so penetrating that I find myself tempted to look away. I know I can't though, so I continue to hold my ground.

"Damon, can we hurry this along?" asks Rose, annoyed.

"Quiet down British invasion," he replies, putting a hand up to Rose. "I'll be back. Stay here."

"Anyone who is around him voluntarily must be insane," I say, shaking my head. "No offense."

"None taken," Rose replies, shrugging nonchalantly. "After 500 years you run out of options. Better Damon than no one."

"I don't know about that," I laugh, bitterly.

"I don't know," says Rose. "He seems to like you."

I turn to her quickly and I know the look on my face is one of shock and disbelief.

"Have you been paying attention?" I ask, laughing again. "Damon and I don't go well together. We're like gasoline and a match. The results are not good."

Rose rolls her eyes and smiles. "Well obviously he's not going to be open about it. This is Damon we're talking about. What I meant is…he admires your determination. And your bravery. I think he likes that in a person."

"Likes what?" I ask, confused.

"A strong will," she replies, confidently. "Someone who will give back what he dishes."

"Oh," I say, surprised at this revelation. "Well Damon and I didn't get off on the right foot. He's kind of just someone I put up with for Elena's sake."

"But you like it don't you?" she asks, coming closer to me. "The challenge he presents. I mean, think about it. One day you're going to meet someone who genuinely wants to hurt you and who is crazy and psychotic like Damon. At least you're getting practice now."

"I've had more practice than I could ever hope for already," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Katherine wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"You're telling me," says Damon, walking back into the living room.

I curse myself for forgetting that he has bionic hearing and hope that he only heard that last part of the conversation.

"Here," he says, handing me something shiny.

I instinctively put my hand out and feel something smooth and sharp. I look down and see that it is a green crystal surrounded by what looks like thin, silver wire.

"What is this?" I ask, looking up at him.

"It's some crystal thing another witch I knew a while ago gave me," he says, shrugging. "It's supposed to keep vampires from coming within ten feet of you. Klaus will know you helped and I thought I owed you that much; some form of protection."

I am so taken aback by the gesture that I can't help but stare at Damon in awe, completely overwhelmed.

"Wow," I manage to spit out. "Thank you Damon."

"It's not a big deal," he says, as if trying to convince himself of this. "Just don't lose it okay?"

I look to Rose, who has the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Her eyes seem to say "I told you so" but I ignore her and nod at Damon.

"Okay," I say, picking up my spellbook and walking out the door.

I feel a sense of exhilaration, as if I've just jumped off an airplane and I came out alive. Knowing that Damon feels a need to protect me…it's oddly flattering.


	4. Lucy

_Hey everyone! So last night's TVD was AMAZING. Skip ahead if you don't want spoilers. So anyway I loved that Bonnie was once again working with Stefan and Damon, I love their dynamic. And I like that Damon is finally recognizing that they need Bonnie and when he called her "crafty" I was like, that's right LOL. The part where they're in the Salvatore mansion and when Damon calls Bonnie's name, I thought that was really cute and I don't know why O.O. I also liked the way they looked at each other during the entire scene where they're talking about the moonstone. Jeremy once again messed everything up. As much as I love Bamon and HATE the idea of Jeremy and Bonnie, I thought their interaction last night was insanely adorable. I think Jeremy is just so cute when he's worried. But Bamon ftw. Hated the Delena stuff as usual. Seriously Damon, just wake up and realize Elena loves Stefan, not you. The person that stole the show for me last night was Tyler though. It was so heartbreaking when he was watching the video of Mason. I seriously wanted to cry with him. He and Caroline are so cute omg. _

_So anyway, this is a little something that came to mind a few nights ago that I just finished. It's kind of short and random. Remember that this isn't a continuing story but rather a collection of random moments between Bonnie and Damon. Thanks for reading and please review so I can know what you think! Love, BamonTivaLove_

It's an instinct, something she didn't have time to think about. The consequences of her action were so hazy and so far from her foremost thought that she didn't even bother to contemplate them. All she saw in that moment was her cousin Lucy, only a second away from killing Damon as he went to his knees and clutched his head in agony.

"You should've thought twice about ripping Bree's heart out Damon," said Lucy, not even a hint of mercy in her cold brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie heard him scream as he squirmed in pain.

"Lucy," said Bonnie, becoming more and more fearful as the seconds passed. "Lucy, please stop."

"He's of no use to this world Bonnie," she replied, her gaze becoming more and more intense. "I'll only be doing you a favor."

"Lucy he's different now," she said, coming closer to her cousin. "He's changed."

Lucy shook her head and laughed, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Damon was flying back fast until he was thrown against a tree. Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw a long, wooden stick floating closer and closer to Damon.

Without thinking, Bonnie ran to Damon's side and blocked him.

"Please Lucy stop!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know why she felt this urge to protect the man that single handedly ruined her life but it was there and she couldn't ignore it.

"Bonnie get out of the way," said Lucy, determination in her voice.

"You can't kill him," yelled Bonnie. "I…I love him."

The lie she had just screamed out to Lucy pounded against her ears and seemed to echo loudly in her head. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

_It's to save Damon, _Bonnie thought to herself, watching in relief as Lucy loosened her grip on him.

"What," said Lucy, a flash of annoyance flickering across her face. "Bonnie, are you serious?"

"Yes," she replied, as she watched Damon's weak body drop the floor. "Yes I am. I do, love him."

"Bonnie this is the monster who caused Sheila's death," she said, disgusted. "How can you love him?"

"I don't know but I do," replied Bonnie, telepathically telling Damon not to move.

"Prove it," said Lucy, crossing her arms.

"What?" asked Bonnie, caught off guard. "How?"

"Kiss him," she said, nodding her head at Damon, who's head snapped up in attention.

"Lucy…" started Bonnie.

"Do it," she interrupted. "Or I kill him."

Bonnie nodded and dropped to her knees so that she was at the same level as Damon. He looked to her, confused and still weak.

"Bonnie," he said, but she shook her head.

"I just need you to play along right now Damon," she whispered, turning her head so that Lucy couldn't see her. "If you want to stay alive you need to do is play along okay?"

Damon nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, as if focusing deeply on what she had just said.

"Just don't try and slip me tongue," he said, smirking.

"You wish," she snorted, amazed at his ability to maintain a sense of humor even at a time like this.

She brought her face closer to his and she felt her heart pounding quickly in her chest. She was sure he would be able to hear it and she cursed his bionic hearing. Soon, she was so close to his face that she could feel his cold breath on her face. She looked at him just once, as if reaching an understanding and placed her lips on his. She was stiff at first and so was he, both unsure of how far to go. Then, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, Damon put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her closer to him so that she fell into his arms. He began kissing her softly at first, as if trying to become familiar with her lips and just taking his time exploring. She put her hand to his cheek and was surprised at the smoothness of his skin. He began to kiss her more heavily and she felt as though someone had taken the air from her lungs and the world was spinning. Finally, when she couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore, she pulled away and was surprised to see him move with her, as though he wanted to continue the kiss.

"I can't believe this Bonnie," said Lucy, her voice low. "How could you love him?"

"I just do," she replied, feeling Damon's eyes on her.

Lucy flicked her blazing eyes to Damon one last time before walking away, looking back once and cringing at the sight of her witch cousin protectively stationed by the vampire's side.

When Lucy had vanished from their field of vision, Bonnie turned to look at Damon, whose face was filled with shock, confusion and if Bonnie was seeing correctly, what looked like quiet amusement.

"You just saved my life," he said, stoically.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes vacant. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans.

"I think hell hath frozen over," he said, smiling mischievously.

"I'm already regretting it," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Damon stood up and looked down at Bonnie, who was vigilantly avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Seriously though, why did you do that?" he asked, the humor gone from his voice.

She shrugged and finally looked up at him.

"I don't know," she sighed again. "I'm not okay with people killing other people. Even if they deserve it."

"Oh Bonnie," he said, fixing the sleeves of his jacket. "Such a saint."

"Just because I believe there's a right and wrong thing to do doesn't make me some kind of delusional, judgmental martyr Damon."

"No it just makes you unbearable," he replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and glared at Damon before beginning to walk away.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her by the elbow. "Thank you. Again."

Bonnie noted the sincerity in his tone and nodded.

"Are you sure it's not because you're in love with me though?" he called after her as she walked away.

She made a hand gesture that made Damon laugh.

"That kiss sure felt real to me," he said, as he watched her walk away.


End file.
